


Flotsam: Virgoan

by Enosh_Maddocks



Category: Flotsam - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: AU, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Men in Black - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Other, ufo crash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enosh_Maddocks/pseuds/Enosh_Maddocks
Summary: We peer into a darker world that could have been. One where things played out differently, a timeline where histories and destinies were not altered.Sarah is not saved, but instead is left for dead in a ditch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on my webcomic Flotsam (flotsam-harbour.tumblr.com) and takes place in an alternate timeline.

**October 4,1967**  
**Shag Harbour, Nova Scotia, Canada**

 

A cold autumn breeze blew through the maritime tree lines. The telephone lines swayed and dangled between the wooden telephone poles alongside the gravel roads. The moisture of the ocean waves splashing against the rocky shores filled the air. Not far from the shores was a young woman on her patio. She leaned against the railing of her patio looking out at the shore line. For her, night was a beautiful time. Many view night as a time when things are veiled and hidden, but she begged to differ. For it is the only time of day when the shroud and veil of sunlight is lifted. It does not hide the world or the heavens but in fact reveals them. It is a time of romance and mystery. Facing away from the sun's heliocentric egotism we see the stars and other celestial bodies that would otherwise be hidden behind a canvas of blue. It also faces us with the unknown. We spend our whole lives in our own little worlds terrified of acknowledging what is beyond It is only when faced with them that a person's true nature is revealed.

She has spent her whole life in this little community. Nothing here was unknown. Sometimes she was trapped in this little world of her's. Cut off from everywhere else. Shipwrecked. She longed for the unknown. Thrilled by it. Perhaps then she can learn her true nature. In her hands she held a cup full of tea that had begun to go cold. She was often distracted by profound thoughts late at night. She wore a long green double-breasted jacket that, with her black obsidian hair, swayed in the ocean breeze. He hazel eyes were fixed on the rolling waves when a sudden voice came from the patio door.

"Marie, it's 11:30 on a school night! Don't stay out too long."

"Okay mom."

"And make sure you close the door all the way, you're letting the heat out."

Marie's mother shut the door and proceeded to bed. Deciding that it was getting a bit nippy, Marie supposed it was time to head in. But as she began to retreat into the house she was startled by a sudden loud bang and huge bright flash in the sky above her. Marie looked up and to her shock she saw a bright object crashing into the harbour. She was unable to identify the object. It appeared as a string of four orange lights at first but became one or two larger white lights. Instinctively she assumed it was an aircraft and that it was crashing into the cold murky waves. Marie momentarily stood there frozen.

Her instincts kicked in. Someone may need help. Marie dropped her tea and raced into the house and into her room. Grabbing her first aid from her bedroom. Marie's older sister Sigolene emerged nightgown-clad from her room and into the hallway to see what the commotion was.

"Hey, what's going on? Where are you in a rush to?"

"There was some sort of plane that just came down into the harbour. I'm going down to Alistair's dock to get a better look." 

" _Quoi? Quelle horreur!_  Hold on, let me get dressed and drive you."

* * *

Elsewhere nearby, a shadowy figure looms as he approaches a house window. Peering inside, the figure sees his target - a young blond haired man sleeping in his bedroom. The figure smiles as he slides the window up and stealthily crawls his way through the frame and into the unsuspecting sleeper's room. The shadowy figure slowly approaches the sleeper's bedside before promptly and suddenly pouncing on him.

"LAURIE! WAKE UP!"

Laurie's eyes widen in shock as he jumps up in his bed.

"JESUS CHRIST, JOHN!"

John laughed as Laurie leaned over and switched his nightstand lamp on. Laurie's room was somewhat messy. Laundry, magazines and vinyl records were scattered across the floor. Stuff was cluttered everywhere and his walls were covered with posters of popular British and American rock bands. Laurie's shock toward the whole event had quickly subsided and was now replaced with a type of unamusement while John continued to chuckle. Now, with light finally shining on him, John emerged from the shadows revealing his wide grin, viridescent eyes and shaggy brown hair. 

"It's the middle of the goddamn night, John! How the Hell did you even get in my house?"

"My espionage training of course." John jested, "I'll have to kill you now that you know too much."

"Try again." Laurie said unamusingly.

"Your window was unlocked." John finally admitted.

"Please stop doing that."

"C'mon, fetch your coat! We've got a mission! My uncle needs us down at the docks!"

"What on earth for?"

"There's just been a plane crash off shore! My uncle is taking his boat out to help in the search and rescue."

"Whoah, whoah, what? A plane crash? Seriously?"

"Yeah! There were these string of orange lights in the sky followed by a bright flash of light and it came crashing down into the bay!"

John made his way back to the window and began crawling out it.

"Now get your shite together and let's go!"

"I've got a perfectly fine collection of doors in my house." Remarked Laurie, making his displeasure quite vocal, "You should try them sometime."

* * *

"You should let me drive next time." John told Laurie as he pulled his car into the docks.

"Absolutely no chance in Hell, man. Hey, looks like Marie beat us here."

The two of them exited the vehicle and approached Alistair's boat. On board Alistair was speaking with Marie and Sigolene about the current situation. John's uncle Alistair was a fisherman by trade and had an old rustic fishing boat humorously christened the  _Flotsam_. Alistair was a tall intimidating Scottish man with a thick poseidean beard and thick eyebrows that obscured his eyes.

"John! Laurie! Ye made it!"

"Good evening, Al. Hey Marie, we see you beat us here."

"I got a lift from my sister."

"I thought Sigolene and your parents were out of town tonight." asked John.

"Plans changed. It's unfortunate, I was looking forward to having the house to myself for a few days."

"Alright, let's haul some arse now." bellowed Alistair, "Laurie, go and stick a life jacket on John there. I dinnae want him going over board like last time."

John took offence. "I am quite capable of donning an inflatable vest, thank you very much." 

"Ye coming aboard, Siggy?" Alistair inquired.

"No, I'd just get sea sick on that thing."

"Suit yerself."

John, Laurie and Marie accompanied Alistair on board the _Flotsam_ and departed toward the the crashed craft out in the harbour. The craft, from a distance resembled a bright glowing ellipsoid of yellow light bobbing out on the waves. As they approached the craft however, it had completely submerged itself. The glowing light eventual faded beneath the waves. The four of them searched the waters for hours but, much to their surprise, there were nothing. No bodies, no debris. The only trace left behind that the could find were copious amounts of sulfuric-smelling yellow sea foam that stretched out for half a mile that dissipated by morning light. In the end they called it quits and went back to shore. Laurie, Marie and John later convened at the Lighthouse Diner over in neighbouring Lower Woods Harbour that morning to discuss what they have seen and lament that they were unable to rescue anybody.

* * *

By sunrise, on a remote part of the shoreline, there laid a mysterious young woman who had been washed ashore. Her body was badly injured and bruised. She was covered in cuts and bruises and was bleeding badly. She wore a tattered and singed tight-fitted jumpsuit, had long platinum blond hair and ashen skin. The woman awoke, shaking and stumbling as she tried to stand up. Her long fingers brushing the hair out of her face revealing a pair of inhuman, black, almond-shaped eyes. The woman knew she needed to get out of the opening and hide herself. She staggered into the bush, limping and bleeding as she went.

She was far from home. She was scared, cold, and in pain. 

No one was coming to get her.

She was going to die.

 

 


End file.
